


The Difference - O

by ehimezol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehimezol/pseuds/ehimezol
Summary: Xigbar recalls the minute details of the absence of their dead comrades.





	The Difference - O

Meetings are brief these days with so few members left and he recalls the times when they would last hours. Bickering from one person to the other, when Xemnas would pontificate at such lengths that others would check out far earlier than their physical bodies were allowed to, when it became a game to see who would be threatened first to be turned into a Dusk (Demyx was always in the lead).

Now as he sits in the meeting room, eying the leftovers, Saix sitting pretty on his chair and Xemnas confident in his throne, Luxord lazing against an armrest and shuffling cards, Xigbar can place what each member would have looked like in their respective places.

Axel would be unenthused about being there, something that many agreed on but rarely showed so openly. Demyx slouched and kept his hood up when he could, allowing him to sleep through most meetings. Xigbar glances to the other side of the room, where Marluxia twined roses between his fingers and Zexion sat prim and proper like an attentive school boy. Vexen slouched forwards, and Xigbar always attributed that to the blond man constantly leaning over his work and experimenting all day and night without rest.

There was Larxene, leaning her elbow on the arm of her chair and occasionally rolling her eyes. She had no patience. Lexaeus, on the other hand, listened on serenely and paid close attention to what went on around him. Opposite of him, Roxas didn't know what was going on most of the time, the poor kid.

Xigbar stretches a little and looks to the last chair remaining, eying the ghost figure of Xaldin. His arms folded, his eyes set down to the floor, a frown on his face as if he disapproved of every word that was being said; Xigbar knew that was just Xaldin's face, though.

The thought causes a tiny smile to twitch at the corner of his lips and he closes his eye, leaning back in his chair. The end is coming, the Keybearer was on his way, and they had lost everyone except a traitor, a madman, and, he mentally apologized to Luxord, someone fairly useless. What is the point of these meetings when the inevitable was so close? He knows even if Kingdom Hearts does come to be, there is no possible way he is going to see it; and frankly, what does he have to lose by now?

He has thought a lot on the matter. They were always nothing more than pawns to Xemnas, and Xigbar has always been well aware of this. He doesn't even remember why he stuck around so long…

Xigbar opens his eye again and glances up at Xemnas, currently making a winded speech on the status of Kingdom Hearts, and a small smirk crawls onto his scarred face. That's right. He remembers now.

It wasn't like he'd had anything better to do. Might as well.


End file.
